


Looking towards the stars

by fangirl1976



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3452120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl1976/pseuds/fangirl1976
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first fic on here. I was intending for it to be cute but it didnt really end up like that. Basically, Dean looks back at his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking towards the stars

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you want me to change or add any tags! and please kudos and comment if you enjoyed it.

I look at the stars which are shining brightly. I remember the first time we sat outside, on the hood of the Impala, drinking beer and watching the stars. There was a crescent moon, but it shone so bright that I could see as well as in daylight. I could see the milky way almost glittering as it flowed unending over us. The lights changing every second, our own personal cinema.

  
I remember the times that we huddled together under blankets, grasping mugs of hot coffee in our hands to keep us warm.

  
I remember singing softly, running my hand through your hair as you fell asleep in the backseat of the car. The musty smell of the Impala surrounding us and keeping us safe from the rest of the world.

  
I remember the way we ran away so we could be together, and the nights we spent sleeping in the car between motels. I could stare at you all night without sleeping and still be able to drive the next day because you were my fuel. My love.

  


  


I now see him staring up at me, blinking back tears as he tells me he loves me and that he will miss me.

  


Slowly I turn, and head into the stars, leaving the love of my life behind. Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou for reading!


End file.
